1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to component parts of a connector, such as a strain relief boot or a grip, which are formed of a polymer material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain environments, it is very important to control the gases released by burning materials. For example, in confined environments like vehicles (e.g. airplanes, trains, ships or submarines), the environment and air quality must be preserved as best as possible in the event of a fire.
Heretofore, fiber optic cables have included flexible plastic parts on their connectors, such as a strain relief boot, and less flexible plastic parts, such as a grip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,009, 5,461,690, and 5,915,056 illustrate a fiber optic connector with a strain relief boot and grip, each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference. In certain environments (e.g. damp areas on ships), polymer parts of a connector are usually constructed to include a fungus resisting additive, such as a biocide.